Only A Dream
by hippiechic
Summary: This is a very sweet songfic involving almost all main characters from DB/Z/GT. Has some humor and drama showing the depth of many relationships involving families from the show. You also do not have to know the song to understand the story.


Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama; nor am I Mary-Chapin Carpenter. Therefore it is safe to assume I do not own DBZ or the song Only A Dream.  
  
A/N: This is something completely new for me. I have never attempted a story like this. I was listening to this song and a scene with Goten in it kept going through my head, and when I looked at the words, this story started to develop. Maybe I should listen to my old cds more often. Anyway, I have worked very hard on this story (more than 6 months in the making), and I really hope you all enjoy. Heck, I did when I reread it for editing. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
I can recall the sound of the wind, as it blew through the trees and the trees would bend  
  
*******  
  
C'mon Gohan, you better hurry," Goku called over his shoulder to his son, who was gingerly making his way through the brush.  
  
"Daddy, wait up!" the small child whined, scrambling over a felled tree. "I'm trying, but you're going too fast."  
  
Goku simply stopped and turned to good-naturedly watch his child. The day had been hot and steamy, and while Gohan had been miserable and complained the entire time, Goku had barely felt the heat, especially when he had decided to take a quick swim. Of course he had invited Gohan to join him, but the child had quickly turned him down because the water was dirty and had germs, and his mother said dirt and germs were bad, obviously causing another of the many phobias the boy seemed to have acquired in his four short years of life.  
  
Goku shook his head as the kid continued picking his way through the underbrush, and looked at the sky, which was growing dark as the wind picked up speed. If they didn't hurry and get home soon, he and Gohan were going to get caught in a nasty storm. Chi-Chi sure wouldn't be happy about that.  
  
"Ack!" Gohan called out at the sight of a frog. In his frantic attempt to get away from the horribly icky creature, he tripped on a vine, fell on his rear-end and began crying. Goku smiled sadly and again shook his head as he walked over and lifted the child into his arms.  
  
"Shh.. It's okay, Gohan," Goku coddled the child. Looking at the sky again, Goku realized they were almost out of time before the storm and miles left to home. Holding Gohan close, Goku stood and loudly called, "Flying Nimbus!"  
  
After a few moments of patient waiting, a golden cloud swooped down from the sky and came to a stop in front of Goku, who climbed on, sitting Indian style, still holding Gohan, who had finally stopped crying to look around, curious of his father's plan.  
  
"Nimbus, let's go home." Obeying, the cloud rose to a proper altitude, and headed for the Son residence. Gohan had been around Nimbus his entire life. Unfortunately, due to his mother's harping and over protectiveness, he had never been allowed to ride on it much, making this incident highly exciting to him; so much so he forgot his fear, grinning in delight as the wind blew through his hair and his tummy rumbled reminding him supper was waiting at home.  
  
Nearing the house, Gohan jumped smartly as thunder from the impending storm crashed nearby. Smiling kindly, Goku wrapped his arms tightly around his frightened son. "It's okay, Gohan. That lightning's not going to hurt you."  
  
"Are you sure, Daddy?" a quivering Gohan asked meekly.  
  
Goku simply smiled and nodded at the innocent face peering up at him.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Gohan smiled and leaned back against his father's strong, muscled chest, completely at ease. If his dad said something wasn't going to hurt him, it wouldn't. Not with his dad around.  
  
In the house, Chi-Chi looked out her kitchen window before turning back to the table covered in food and sighed. "Where are they? Those two should be home by now. Their food's going to get cold." Her eyes narrowed menacingly. "So help me, if Goku let something happen to my baby." She looked toward the door, clenching and unclenching her fists, thoroughly peeved. As suddenly as her mask of rage had appeared, it vanished as she sat at the table. "I just hope they're okay."  
  
Nimbus stopped right in front of the door to the Sons' dome home, allowing Goku to get off as Chi-Chi came running to the door, having heard the cloud's approach through Gohan's delightful squeal at the sight of his home.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi hugged her husband tightly before releasing and bonking him on the head. "How dare you scare me like that?!? I was worried sick about you!!! And where's my baby?!?" Chi-Chi's eyes darted around looking for the tyke.  
  
"Mommy!" Gohan cried, trying unsuccessfully to climb down from Nimbus, landing once again on his rear and wailing out his anguish to the world.  
  
"My baby!" Chi-Chi quickly swept the boy into her arms and stepped inside as Goku rolled his eyes, knowing why the boy cried constantly. At this rate, he was never going to become a man. Knowing his part was through, Goku stepped past his wife and son and into the house toward supper might sound better.  
  
"Are you okay? Did anything bad happen to you today? Did you have fun? Where you a good boy for Daddy?" Chi-Chi spouted off questions quicker than a M-16 does rounds, with Gohan simply nodding or shaking his head in response to each.  
  
"Well, as long as you're home, safe and whole, that's all that matters. Now go clean up for supper," Chi-Chi kissed Gohan's cheek and sent him on his way. Looking up, she saw Goku tiptoeing out of the room. "And just where do you think you're going, Goku?!?"  
  
Goku froze on his toes and turned around, scratching his neck and grinning innocently. "Uh, to clean up for supper?"  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her husband before taking a deep breath to tell him exactly what was on her mind. "How dare you scare me like that?!? I was worried sick! Do you have any idea how I felt not even knowing if my husband and baby were alive, or if they had been attacked by some monster?!?"  
  
Goku's grin faded somewhat as he shook his head, studying at the spotless floor. "No...." Cheesy grin returning with a vengeance, Goku quickly looked up and added, "But hey! We're fine! We even made it in time for supper!"  
  
Gohan returned to the room only to hear his mother once again begin berating his father; just another day at the Son home. Smiling to himself, the boy crossed to the front door and began to watch the rain in the light cast from the room. Breathing deeply, his sensitive, Saiyan nose was filled with the sweet fragrance of a newly washed world.  
  
Finished with her rant, Chi-Chi sent Goku to wash for supper and turned, looking for her son. Spotting him at the door, she smiled and crossed the room to stand beside him, kneeling to be on his level. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"  
  
Gohan turned to his mother with his big innocent eyes and smiled, "Watching the rain, Mom."  
  
"Oh?" she asked, Gohan nodding his head in reply. Still smiling, she removed the boy's hat and ruffled his hair affectionately, quickly fixing the damage immediately afterward. "Well, supper's getting cold, and you don't want your father to start eating without you."  
  
The child shook his head and like an Olympic runner on his way toward the gold, quickly started for the table.  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?!?"  
  
Gohan pulled up short, a confused expression gracing his features. Turning around, he saw his mother standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Son Gohan! I know I taught you better than to run in the house!"  
  
With wide, frightened eyes, the tyke nodded his head and walked on toward the table at a much slower rate than before. It was not to his advantage to push her buttons.  
  
*******  
  
I'd crawl in your bed when the lightning flashed and I'd still be there when the storm had passed  
  
Dead to the world till the morning cast it's light all around your room  
  
*******  
  
Dinner had been superb, as were all the meals Chi-Chi prepared. With a tummy full of food and a clean pair of pjs on after his bath, Gohan had crawled into bed, falling asleep even before his bedtime story was finished.  
  
Smiling proudly, Goku closed the book and set it aside. Though his son was only four, Goku knew within a matter of months his son's reading skills would surpass his own, and he intended to enjoy every moment he had with the boy, as his hero. Sometimes Goku wished things could have been slightly different, less fighting and a little more time for an education, and maybe a family.  
  
Thankfully things had been pretty calm for the past few years with only a few skirmishes every now and then with Piccolo. Still, he longed for the carefree childhood he had lost when his Grandpa Gohan had died, and he intended to make sure things were different for his son.  
  
Goku slowly rose from the bed so as not to wake his son, brushed the hair from the boy's eyes and left, turning out the light behind him.  
  
The years since the last World Martial Arts Championship where he had defeated Piccolo had been very happy year for the warrior. He now had a loving wife and a beautiful son. Goku had never dreamt he could love anyone so much.  
  
Entering their bedroom, Goku smiled at Chi-Chi and closed the door behind him, joining her in bed. Taking his wife into his embrace and holding her close, Goku silently reflected, 'Now, this is the life.' as he nodded off to Dreamworld.  
  
Outside, the storm continued to brew as its heart grew closer and closer, the lightning and thunder more and more frequent.  
  
Gohan awoke to a din of thunder without break, save the occasional crash of a tree downed by the fierce wind. Completely terrified by the weather, especially after the very pleasant dream he had been in the midst of, Gohan lay wide-eyed in his bed under the covers, frozen by fear until one electrical bolt stuck a tree only a few hundred yards from his home. Seeing the tree burst into flames, quickly extinguished by the torrential rain, gave Gohan the kick he needed. Springing from his bed as though it were a trampoline, Gohan ran out of his room and down the hall at neck breaking speed.  
  
Quickly applying the brakes so as not to crash into the bed itself, a shaking child roughly shook his father awake.  
  
Goku groaned in protest of the shaking before realizing it wasn't Launch choking him in his dream, and turned over to find his frightened son watching him expectantly. Over the volume of the storm, he asked, "What is it, son?"  
  
His question was quickly answered as their home once again shook from the fury of the storm. Gohan scrambled desperately into the bed, wiggling down into the warm safety between his parents' bodies. Yawning sleepily, he snuggled against his father and was fast asleep within seconds.  
  
Chi-Chi, having been awoken by her offspring shoving her from her spot against her husband, asked, "What's going on, Goku?"  
  
Goku smiled at her from his side of the bed. "I think he got scared." He looked on lovingly as his child slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the storm now, knowing his parents would never let anything hurt him.  
  
"My poor baby," Chi-Chi commented, gently running her fingers down the boy's cheek. "At least now he'll get some rest." She smiled at her husband before closing her eyes for sleep.  
  
Still smiling, Goku put his arm over his family, closing his eyes for some much needed rest as well. Just as he was nodding off, he heard his wife's voice again.  
  
"Thank you for our family. Goku, I love you."  
  
Had he known the horrors the next day would bring, maybe Goku would have held them both a little tighter, replied to his wife. Then again, what could go wrong? It was only a reunion with his childhood friends, an opportunity for them to meet Gohan. If only he had known, if the only next day had been only a dream..  
  
*******  
  
We lived on a street where the tall elm shade was as green as the grass and as cool as a blade  
  
That you held in your teeth as we lay on our backs staring up at the blue and the blue stared back  
  
*******  
  
Laughing, the young man ran through the tall grass, his younger brother hot on his heels. "You'll never catch me like that!" he called back to the boy, just as the youngster tackled him to the ground. Still laughing, he turned onto his back and began tickling his opponent.  
  
"Gohan! Stop!" Goten squealed, his genetic sensitivity to being tickled showing through. He was like their late father in so many ways.  
  
After another moment's torture, Gohan released his brother, who quickly crawled away, lest his brother change his mind and start again. Instead, Gohan laid back in the grass, his eyes on the clouds as he caught his breath.  
  
Goten hesitated a moment, watching his brother closely for a surprise attack, before lying beside him in the grass. After watching the clouds for a minute, the ever curious Goten asked, "Gohan, things are always going to be like this, right? I mean, we're always going to be together."  
  
Slowly chewing on a freshly plucked blade of grass, Gohan answered, "Goten, I'll always be your big brother, no matter what."  
  
"Oh.okay." Goten sounded rather unsure, his normal, happy demeanor failing to shine through.  
  
Gohan turned his head to cast a questioning gaze toward the boy. "What is it, Goten?"  
  
Goten frowned slightly. "I just.don't want you to leave like Dad.. That's all."  
  
Quickly slipping onto his side, Gohan proceeded to console the child. "Goten, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You don't ever have to worry about that. I'll always be your big brother and be there when you need me."  
  
Turning trusting sienna eyes to the teen, Goten spoke. "Thank you, Gohan." Almost out of nowhere, his happy demeanor returned and he grinned. "You know, you're a pretty good big brother, Gohan, even if Trunks does say you're a dorkasaur."  
  
"What?!" Gohan called, laughing. "I'll get you for that!"  
  
Goten instantly sprang to his feet and began running away to get a much-needed head start on his brother. "Dorkasaur! Dorkasaur!" he taunted over his shoulder.  
  
"Come back here, you! When I catch you, I'm going to tickle you to death!" Gohan threatened, climbing to his feet, smiling good-naturedly. Letting Goten get a small lead, he began jogging after him.  
  
*******  
  
I used to believe we were just like those trees, we'd grow just as tall and as proud as we pleased  
  
With our feet on the ground and our arms in the breeze under a sheltering sky  
  
*******  
  
Goten's giggles of laughter led Gohan toward him until they disappeared from the young Saiyan's ears. Frowning in confusion and worry, he continued toward his brother's ki, calling his name. "Goten! Goten, where are you?" Gohan pushed some brush from his path and caught sight of his brother. Chuckling, Gohan continued, wondering exactly it was the boy was doing.  
  
A few shorts yards from a tall evergreen, stood a perfectly still, frozen Goten. His feet planted firmly on the terra firma and arms held high, the youngster's eyes gazed at the tree's utmost heights.  
  
Stopping to stand directly behind the youth, Gohan smiled before speaking. "What are you doing?"  
  
Startled, Goten slowly turned his head to look up at his brother, his idol. "Pretending to be a tree." A slow grin began creeping onto his unusually serious face. "It's fun."  
  
Gohan smiled back. Sometimes even he had to admit his brother did the absolutely most adorable things. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
Goten's grin spread as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Sure, Gohan!" He turned back to his musings of the tree and little critters outside, like lizards and all the cool colors they came in.  
  
Gohan lifted his eyes to the top of the mighty tree as well before closing them, enjoying the sun and wind's gentle caresses. These were the moments he enjoyed the most. He had no worries or studies, not fights or training. It was just he and his little brother, enjoying the peace and beauty of the planet he had fought so hard to save only a few, brief years before.  
  
The teen's rambling thoughts were broken by a small voice beside him. "Gohan, how long will it take me to grow as big as this tree?" Goten questioned him seriously.  
  
Gohan couldn't help smiling. "I doubt you'll ever get that big, squirt. People don't normally get as tall as trees."  
  
"Oh..." Goten sounded disappointed.  
  
Figuring there must be more going on than he knew, Gohan pressed the issue. "What is it, Goten?"  
  
"Well," the boy hesitated. "How am I ever going to be as great as Dad if I can't be that big? He must be bigger than Grandpa to have done all he did and be so important. Besides, you and Mom wouldn't miss someone so much who was just the size of Vegeta or Krillin."  
  
Smiling softly, Gohan knelt to his brother's level. "Dad wasn't as big as a tree physically. He was as big as a mountain in his heart. That's why Mom and I miss him so much. You don't have to be really tall to be really special and important."  
  
"What about me?" Goten questioned unsurely. "Am I special and important like him?"  
  
His heart aching for his brother, his blood, Gohan nodded sincerely. "That you are."  
  
Goten seemed to accept Gohan's answer as he thought. Slowly lowering his eyes to his left, toward the grass, Goten spoke again, very softly. "I wish I could have met him...."  
  
Once again Gohan nodded. "Me too," he answered, unsure of what else he should or should not say.  
  
Returning to normal, Goten looked Gohan in the eyes again and smiled. "At least I have you. You're the best big brother anywhere, so I don't really need a dad anyway; not when I have you, Gohan."  
  
Feeling his heart swell with love and pride, Gohan once again, simply nodded his head, afraid to speak least he break down. After taking a deep breath, Gohan's eyes gained a mischievous glimmer as he spoke, "Come here you!"  
  
*******  
  
Twirl me about and twirl me around  
  
Let me grow dizzy and fall to the ground  
  
And when I look up at you looking down  
  
Say it was only a dream  
  
*******  
  
Once Gohan's hands grasped Goten's small, young form, he quickly and easily lifted the boy over his head and began spinning. Unafraid of anything, especially with his brother holding him, Goten giggled helplessly, reveling in the attention.  
  
Gohan stopped spinning and lowered his arms, putting Goten's face level with his own. Smiling at his brother's delight, he tossed the boy into the air.  
  
Gohan blinked at the squealing child above him and as he caught her, smiled with delight and pride.  
  
"Son Gohan!" a sharp voice tore his attention from the squirming, giggling mess in his arms. "If I ever catch you throwing our daughter again!" Videl threatened, stalking angrily over to him. As scary as the idea was, Gohan had to admit she certainly reminded him of his mother at times, especially when she was angry.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Gohan held Pan in one arm as he answered. "I didn't drop her or anything. Besides, she likes it."  
  
Glaring daggers, Videl stood in front of her husband with her hands on her hips. "And if you had dropped her? What then?" Gohan looked at her for a moment, a confused expression on his face. Pan took this opportunity to wiggle away from her father's grasp, landing nimbly on her feet. It was rare her parents ever fought, but she thought her mom was scary when she got mad.  
  
"I didn't drop her though," Gohan finally settled on a response.  
  
Luckily for him, his face was so sweet, innocent and confused, Videl just couldn't be angry with him. Slowly she smiled at him. "Like father, like son I suppose. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again," she ended with a warning look. Realizing she was no longer upset, Gohan smiled at Videl as she stepped close for a hug and to kiss his sweet lips.  
  
Watching from a short distance, Pan smiled. She was a lucky girl to have parents who loved each other so much. They loved one another and her, and she certainly loved both of them. Life couldn't get any better, not even in dreams.  
  
*******  
  
A big truck was parked in the drive one day  
  
They wrapped us in paper and moved us away  
  
Your room was no longer next-door to mine  
  
And this kid sister thing was old by that time  
  
*******  
  
The morning's quiet was broken by a sharp yell. "Would you just get out of the way?! All you're doing is messing us up!"  
  
"Well, excuse me!" a decidedly feminine voice chirped in reply.  
  
"Mom," a young man pleaded. "Don't fight with him now. I'm going to be late as it is."  
  
"Well, you seem awfully eager to leave your mother, the woman who brought you into this world!" the woman called, storming from the room in a huff.  
  
The first man was heard to grunt before the sounds of moving furniture drifted through the air.  
  
Bra smiled to herself, another typical day in the Brief household. Then again, today was not all that typical.  
  
"Dad! Watch out!" Trunks called before a crash sounded from the room.  
  
"Dad! You broke my computer!" Trunks sounded horrified. "I told you to be careful!"  
  
The sound of footsteps racing down the hall was followed by Bulma's voice. "Can't I leave you alone for two minutes without something happening?! You're grown men!!"  
  
"But he rammed the computer into the wall, Mom!" Trunks protested in a spoiled whine.  
  
Giggling, Bra crawled out of her bed and stretched. Sometimes her family could be so silly. They sure seemed to enjoy fighting.  
  
With a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she was absolutely adorable, Bra exited her room, heading straight for her brother's. Inside, her father was loading up with boxes to carry outside, while her mother directed him.  
  
"Vegeta, that one has his stereo. You know how upset he'll be if anything happens to it," Bulma warned.  
  
"Would you hush, woman, and let me do this? He is your brat after all." Vegeta added another box to the stack he was about to carry outside.  
  
Bulma smirked at Vegeta as he began heading toward the door. "So, I suppose you don't care that our baby boy is all grown up and leaving us for college. I'll bet you won't even miss him," she added, knowing she had hit a nerve.  
  
Vegeta, unable to think of a decent reply, simply grunted instead, quickly leaving. Bulma shook her head and sighed. "Vegeta, what am I going to do with you?" she patiently questioned no one in particular.  
  
Deciding now was as good a time as any to interrupt, Bra put on her cutest grin and stepped into the room. She walked to her distracted mother's side, and grabbing a handful of her skirt, gently tugged.  
  
Startled blue eyes met a much younger reflection as a smile spread on Bulma's face. "What is it sweetheart? Did we wake you?"  
  
Yawning cutely for emphasis, Bra nodded. "Mommy, I'm hungry," she complained in true Saiyan fashion.  
  
"Okay." Bulma nodded, offering the girl her hand. "Let's go see if we can't find you something to eat."  
  
Bra eagerly grasped her mother's hand, and together they set off to find the elusive food, leaving the two men to finish emptying the room on their own.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Bra took a seat at the table as Bulma moved deeper into the room. "What do you want, sweetheart?"  
  
Grinning, Bra chirped, "Sugar Frosted Happy O's!"  
  
Bulma sighed as she begrudgingly dug the cereal out of the cabinet. Picking up a bowl, spoon, and the milk on her way, Bulma crossed back to her daughter and placed it all in front of her.  
  
"Yay!" Bra gave a short cheer as her mother poured the food and milk. As soon as Bulma's hands were clear, Bra voraciously attacked her bowl, quickly shoving its contents into her small mouth.  
  
"Be sure to chew," Bulma warned, taking her own seat at the table.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks walked into the room, heading straight for the fridge. Standing up straight afterward, revealing an apple, a carton of orange juice, a leg of lamb from the night before, and half a pizza. As he stood in the middle of the kitchen, juggling the food, Trunks began eating his prizes.  
  
Bulma didn't even look at him. "Getting a quick snack before hitting the road?"  
  
Between bites, Trunks managed a muffled, "Mmhm."  
  
"All right, but you better get yourself a glass young man," Bulma warned from behind Trunks' back as he lifted the carton to his lips. Chuckling, he set it down and got a glass. "You still have eyes in the back of you head I see."  
  
"Still have children in my house," Bulma tossed back.  
  
Trunks chuckled as he poured himself a full glass of juice and walked to the table to sit and drink it, hugging his mother on the way. "Everything's ready. I just need that capsule you were talking about," he gave Bulma a status report.  
  
"All right then," Bulma nodded. "I'll get it if you'll keep an eye on your sister for a few minutes." She stood to leave as Trunks nodded an affirmative.  
  
Bra watched Trunks curiously while her cereal got soggy in her milk. "Trunks, why were you taking everything out of your room?"  
  
Trunks smiled sadly at the blue-eyed munchkin. "I'm moving into a dorm room."  
  
"Oh." Bra thought that over for a minute. "Trunks, what if I need you?"  
  
Looking at Bra for a moment, Trunks puts his arm around her and playfully answered, "Oh, I'll be around...probably more than you'll want. Cafeteria food sucks."  
  
As Bra giggled, Bulma stepped into the room. "Trunks Brief, you know I don't approve of language like that," she had to reprimand as one of her last motherly acts.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes in response, making Bra giggle again. "Yes, mother."  
  
"Good. Now get yourself out of my house! I'm tired of feeding you!" Bulma commanded. He wasn't going far and she knew he'd be back. No matter what you did, they always came back. Not that she was going to complain. He was her son after all, her eldest, and she loved him dearly.  
  
Smiling, Trunks ruffled his sister's blue hair, stood and approached his mother.  
  
"Here it is. Now hurry up!" His mother thrust a small capsule in his hand. "I'm serious about you eating too much of our food. I want you out."  
  
Trunks continued to smile and chuckled at his mother as he left the room. Vegeta wasn't the only parent with their pride on the line. Bulma seemed determined to not breakdown at her little boy's departure.  
  
Fifteen minutes found the entire Brief clan on the front lawn of Capsule Corps. Dr. Brief was absent-mindedly giving the car a last once over while his blonde wife imparted living tips to her only grandson. "Now, don't let the tarts stay in any longer than that or they'll be too hard for anyone to eat," Mrs. Brief explained, Trunks not having a clue what she was talking about and not really caring either.  
  
"Mom, leave him alone. He's just moving down the street!" Bulma fussed while Vegeta looked on from his post behind everyone, watching with crossed arms.  
  
Suddenly it was as if everyone except Vegeta was hugging Trunks, who afterward hugged his father regardless of his stance. Vegeta simply stood rigid though he made no attempt to move away.  
  
After that Trunks walked over to Bra and knelt to her level for a hug.  
  
"Can I go too?" Bra asked sweetly as she squeezed her brother's neck.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No. I don't think Mom would like that."  
  
"Oh," Bra sounded disappointed.  
  
"I'd best be going kiddo." Trunks stood and patted his baby sister's head lovingly. Then Trunks climbed into his white capsule sports car and peeling out in the drive, disappeared around a curve in the street.  
  
"Bye Mommy!" Bra chirped as she turned and rushed into the home. She just knew brother would be back soon, he always was, and she had an entire room to wreck during that time.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, Bra was greeted by an empty room, save the king sized bed she had shared with her brother on many nightmare and storm filled nights. "He must be staying with Goten for a while," the chibi mused before climbing onto the naked bed and lying down, savoring her brother's scent in the mattress.  
  
Bra opened her eyes with a start. Something wasn't quite right. Something had woken her. But what?  
  
Sitting up on her brother's old bed, she noticed moonlight filled the room. Could she seriously have slept that long? She hadn't intended to fall asleep when she came in after school.  
  
Trunks had been gone for years. Bra just couldn't understand why she missed him so much lately. She almost dared say she missed him more now than she had when she was five and he had move across town. Ever since the beginning of her junior year, she missed him terribly. She just couldn't explain why.  
  
*******  
  
But oh how our dreams when bump in the night and the voices downstairs getting into a fight and the next day a silence you could cut with a knife and feel like a blade at your throat  
  
*******  
  
As Bra peered into the darkness, trying to discover what had woken her, she heard the noise again. Turning her attention to sound rather than sight, she listened closely. Somewhere in the giant home were two angry people having a spat.  
  
A frown marred her beautiful face as Bra stood, and walking across the room, opened the door. As the door swung wide, the voices became much clearer. It certainly wasn't her grandparents fighting.  
  
Bra sighed wearily. "They're at it again." Softly closing the door behind her, she quietly crept toward an open door down the hall.  
  
"Bra is home, woman. Keep your voice down,' Vegeta hissed a command at an angrily pacing Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned to face him, her blue eyes flashing. "I don't care if the world's king is over! You will listen to me for a change!"  
  
"The problem is that I listen to your senseless prattle much too often," Vegeta threw back, seemingly unafraid of the genius' tirade.  
  
"I've had it with you and your smart remarks!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips and cholerically continued. "Back home you may have been born a prince and been a big shot, but here on Earth you are living in my home, being supported by my family's money. All because you can't hold down a job of any type! I demand a little respect and by golly, you're going to give me some."  
  
Having heard more than her fair share of this wonted argument, Bra tiptoed away, down the hall and to her room. "Why do they fight so much?" she asked the walls, taking a seat on her queen bed. "They never used to fight like that when Trunks lived here." Silent tears etched trails down her cheeks as she hugged her favorite teddy bear, one from Trunks, to her chest.  
  
After a few moments' ponderings, Bra laid down on the bed, thinking of how things had once been. Things surely had changed. When she was little, her parents had gotten along beautifully, but recently it seemed all they did was fight.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bra turned over in her bed and yelped. A quick search behind her back revealed her cordless phone. After studying the phone for another moment, she wiped her eyes dry and dialed the first number stored in its memory. She knew someone who could always make her feel better.  
  
On the fifth ring a rather happy male voice answered, "Moshi moshi! Trunks Brief speaking!"  
  
A small smile formed on Bra's lips as she replied. "Hey Trunks. It's me."  
  
"Hey Bra," Trunks hesitated for a moment. Something wasn't quite right with the way his baby sister had answered. "How are you doing? Still making perfect grades in school?"  
  
Bra nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her over the phone. "Yeah. I still have straight A's."  
  
"That's very good."  
  
Shrugging, Bra answered, "It's no big. School's way boring, too easy."  
  
"I'm proud just the same," Trunks pronounced confidently. After another hesitant pause, he voiced the questions foremost on his mind. "Bra, are you okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
The kindness and concern in her brother's voice brought Bra to the brink of tears as she moved from her seat on the bed to the bench seat at her window. "Yes," she said softly, wiping at her tears. "I'm fine." Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to push the next lie out. "Everything's great." Bra forced a smile on her face, hoping it would resound in her voice.  
  
On the other end, Trunks was absolutely silent as he thought about his sisters' testimony. In a soft, stern and very serious voice he finally replied, "You're not fine, everything's not okay, and I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just open your window." And with a soft click he was gone.  
  
With a sniffle, Bra rubbed away her tears, quietly opened her window and watched the moon rise while she waited. To say she was glad her brother was on his way was an understatement. Yet her pride would never have let her ask him to come. That was much too close to begging and admitting a weakness for her tastes. She was certainly glad he had taken the initiative. She came by her stubborn pride honestly. She was, after all, a Saiyan princess.  
  
Bra's attention was diverted from the slowly rising moon by movement in her peripheral vision. Moving her eyes slightly, she focused on her brother and his rapid approach.  
  
Moments later, Trunks was hovering outside the window.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" the young prince asked his sister, who was still in front of the window, blocking his entrance.  
  
Bra gave him a small smile and stepped aside. "Of course, Trunks."  
  
After stepping onto the plush carpeting beneath the window and its bench, Trunks turned to face Bra. His voice soft and eyes full of concern, Trunks began the conversation. "Bra, what happened? Why were you so upset? Were they fighting again?"  
  
Bra couldn't help the single tear snaking its way downward as she stepped into Trunks' arms and leaned on him, nodding confirmation. A long time had passed since she had been with someone she could actually lean on. It certainly felt good to be in her brother's arms, safe and sound. She had grown up so much in the past few years; at that moment she almost felt like a child again. Trunks would take care of her. He always did. That's what big brothers were for.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to do for his sister, so he put one arm around her slender body and stroked her hair with the other as he softly kissed her like the child she felt. "I'm here. It's going to be all right now. Their fighting won't last forever," Trunks soothingly whispered between kisses. Almost as if in argument, a shattering sound was heard from down the hall.  
  
Bra gave a jump then a small nod of her head, acknowledging his statements. Her tears were threatening to soak his university tee. He had graduated years ago, but always kept at least one of his alma mater's shirts on hand for the comfort they offered.  
  
"Look, why don't we turn on the radio to drown them out?" Trunks suggested, receiving another minute nod for his trouble. "All right." He released his baby sister and crossing the room, pushed the power button.  
  
The soft sounds of a smooth R&B song filled the room, drowning out the fracas their parents were wrapped up in. Trunks turned back to Bra and opened his arms. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Bra gave a small smile through her tears and softly voiced, "Yes. I would."  
  
*******  
  
Twirl me about and twirl me around  
  
Let me grow dizzy and fall to the ground  
  
And when I look up at you looking down  
  
Say it was only a dream  
  
*******  
  
Swaying to the rhythm of a slow song, Bra began to feel her troubles melt away and float off on the soft strains of music coming from her speakers. At the end of the song the dj put on a new song with a much more upbeat tempo.  
  
Bra smiled up at Trunks. "Think you can keep up, old man?"  
  
Trunks replied with a chuckle. "Just try me. I'm really not that much older than you. Only fourteen years. That's not that big of a difference."  
  
"We'll see," Bra giggled as she began to dance around the room.  
  
As Bra danced, caught up in the music and a little friendly sibling rivalry, she soon forgot everything. Her world at that moment consisted only of the music and out dancing Trunks, who seemed more than capable of keeping up with her.  
  
About halfway through the song, as it was climbing to its climax of intensity, Trunks' face contorted to a smirk. He was definitely planning something.  
  
When the song reached its peak, Trunks grabbed Bra by her waist, swiftly lifted her over his head and began spinning faster and faster. Bra was caught completely off guard and squealed in surprise and a childish delight. For the first time in a long while, she felt and acted like the child she was.  
  
The song ended less than a minute later, and as it did, Trunks walked to Bra's bed and tossed her onto it. She landed with a soft thud and small grunt, and he climbed up to lie beside her.  
  
Bra looked at her brother and with a smile snuggled against him. "Thank you, Trunks." She raised her eyes to his. "I love you." She quickly pecked his cheek before returning to her previous position.  
  
"I know," Trunks replied as he put his arm around his baby sister's still form. "Now go to sleep and when you wake tomorrow, all this will seem as if it were only a dream."  
  
*******  
  
The day you left home you got an early start  
  
I watched your car back out in the dark  
  
*******  
  
The alarm sounded. Though it came from down the hall, Krillin opened his eyes and was met by the utter blackness of the night. A glance at the harsh red digits of his side table clock told him it was only four in the morning. The time was much too early for any sane individual to be awake, but today was different. Today was special.  
  
"Well, are you going to get up or stay in bed all morning?" Eighteen questioned from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Get up, I guess," Krillin replied as he heard the bed down the hall squeak, his baby's bed. With a sigh he sat. "How'd you know I was all ready awake?" He clicked on the lamp sitting atop his bedside table.  
  
With a nonchalant shrug, Eighteen shrugged. "Your breathing changed, and she's leaving."  
  
Krillin chuckled a little. "Do you always know when I wake up?"  
  
Rising to a sitting position, Eighteen stated, "Of course." She slipped her feet into slippers and stood.  
  
Chuckling more, Krillin looked at her with a smile. "After all these years, you still surprise me."  
  
Eighteen just stood and looked at her husband for a moment before heading toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Krillin asked, slipping into his own pair of house shoes.  
  
"The kitchen," Eighteen spoke before closing their bedroom door behind her.  
  
Krillin looked at the door and took a deep breath. Today he was going to face the toughest challenge of his life; letting his baby girl go. He had faced many hardships, endured Master Roshi's strenuous training and fought the most powerful villains in the known universe, but none compared to this. He was a warrior, a fighter, but this he could not fight. Goku wouldn't be coming to his aide this time. His blue-eyed, angelic baby girl was now a full-grown woman, and leaving him for the harsh reality of college life.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Krillin rose to his feet and walked to the door, the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked wafted down the hall to him. There was no way Eighteen was sending her girl out into the harsh, cruel world on an empty stomach.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall to stand in his daughter's open bedroom door. His baby, Marron, was packing the last of her belongings into a used backpack sitting on her bed. She was almost ready to leave.  
  
Krillin knocked on her door, and when she spun to look at him, he informed her, "Your mother's making you breakfast. It'll probably be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay Daddy," she replied with a smile. "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"All right." Krillin nodded before tearing himself away from his very own life-sized doll. He certainly was going to miss her, without a doubt. She was his most precious treasure, and now he had to let go.  
  
When Krillin reached the kitchen, he saw his wife, his love and strength, setting the table for a meal. "Are you eating?" she asked without emotion, seeming to not caring what his answer might be. A shake of Krillin's head caused her to shrug and place his plate back into the cabinet.  
  
Stepping across the room, Krillin pulled a coffee cup from the hooks on the underside of a kitchen shelf and began lifting the coffee pot to fill his cup. Lost in a sleepy daze, Krillin was startled by a full cup of coffee being shoved in front of his face. Turning his head, he saw Eighteen boredly presenting the cup.  
  
"Here," she stated, thrusting the cup into her husband's hand before rolling her eyes and walking over to get her sausages off the stove.  
  
Krillin took the cup and smiled to himself before taking a sip. Certainly, marrying the android had been the best decision of his life, the one thing he had undoubtedly gotten right. She was truly a blessing and had given him the brightest light in his life, Marron. Whenever he stopped to think about her, he couldn't help but wonder what he would have ever done without her guidance, strength and love.  
  
"Morning Mom!" Marron chirped cheerfully as she walked through the door and kissed her mother's cheek. "Hey Dad!" She took her seat, smiling at her father.  
  
"Eat," Eighteen commanded, stacking Marron's plate high with scrambled eggs, sausage and biscuits before taking her own seat.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Marron smiled before voraciously attacking the plate. 'She was her father's daughter,' Krillin observed as he joined her at the table, still sipping his cup of joe. She might not be part Saiyan like Pan or Bra, but she could still hold her own.  
  
"Chew," Eighteen interjected a command.  
  
Marron looked up from her plate and answered in a half giggle, "Sorry Mom. It's just really good, and I'm running a little behind schedule."  
  
Eighteen nodded a reply as Krillin chose a verbal one. "That anxious to get away, huh?"  
  
"No, of course not Daddy," Marron reassured him. "I just want to get there and get settled in before supper is all. No sense in wandering around lost in a new city after dark."  
  
Krillin couldn't argue that. The most important mission of his life was to keep his family safe. He would never wish his baby's safety to be compromised. Though, he still thought it would be better if they all moved to the mainland for her education. He could protect her much better then. Now if he had only been able to persuade Eighteen to see the situation as he did. She was so stubborn at times, always arguing something about Marron's independence or something just as silly.  
  
Marron stood, breaking Krillin's thoughts. "I just need to load the car, and then I'm outta here," she announced with a smile before setting her dirty dishes in the kitchen sink for washing.  
  
"All right," Krillin replied. "Think you'll need any help?"  
  
Marron shook her head. "Naw, Master Roshi and Mom put the heavy ones in capsules until we ran out, and they went ahead and put the rest in the trunk last night. I just have my daily personal hygiene stuff left really."  
  
"Okay then," Krillin forced a smile to his lips as Marron bounced out the door to be on her way. In another preciously few minutes, she would be a woman and on her own.  
  
Eighteen eyed her husband from across the table still covered with food. Though her face was emotionless, her eyes held concern for her husband. He was not taking Marron's move well at all, and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse over the next few days, when the girl was actually gone.  
  
Looking up from his coffee cup, Krillin noticed Eighteen's expression. "Something wrong?" he challenged her. Instead of replying, Eighteen stood and began putting away the leftovers for everyone else's breakfast later that morning.  
  
Krillin sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just anxious." He rose and carried his coffee cup outside to his favorite hammock. Closing his eyes, he allowed the ocean's rhythm to soothe his worried head and aching heart.  
  
The cool sea breeze caught the short man's hair, ruffling it. Krillin took a deep breath of salty air. He loved the sea. Somehow being near the waves felt...well, right, but he knew he would give it up at a moment's notice to be with his girl, wherever she might be.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Daddy?" a soft, curious voice spoke in the darkness.  
  
Krillin knew without looking who it was. He slowly turned his head to gaze at the darkened form of his daughter. The moonlight reflecting off her blonde hair and pale skin made her look angelic and a bit child-like. The white peasant top she had chosen to wear with a dark, full-length denim skirt, only added to her seraphic aura.  
  
"Nothing baby. Just waiting I guess," Krillin explained. He rose from his comfortable spot and turned back to the beautiful woman who stood before him.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go," Marron announced with a smile. 'But am I ready to let you go?' Krillin thought to himself as he answered her with a nod and solemnly followed her across the sand to her hovercraft.  
  
Eighteen, circled in the yellow interior light illuminating the sand outside the open front door was waiting for the pair, holding a brown paper bag. When the two reached her, she shoved the bag in Marron's direction, who immediately opened it to eagerly peer at the contents inside.  
  
"Thank you Mom," Marron smiled happily. "Now I won't have to stop and buy lunch," she proclaimed, tightly hugging the woman who had been her support since before she was born.  
  
"You have to eat," Eighteen stated matter-of-factly before giving her daughter a firm hug in return.  
  
Marron nodded a thank you as she pulled back from the loving embrace and kissed her mother's cheek softly. "I know. And thank you just the same."  
  
Her mother's ministrations complete and last hug given, Marron turned to her other parent, Krillin. Almost as though in a daze, Krillin stood unmoving, looking at his feet. He was fighting tears, but she didn't need to know that. He was a warrior from way back. He could hide his emotions until she was gone. Hopefully.  
  
Acting intuitively, Marron threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. "Aww, Daddy. It'll be okay. I promise to come back. Don't you worry about that."  
  
Faced with a lack of other options, Krillin returned his baby's embrace. He thought to himself, 'Maybe if I hold her close enough, this will all go away. She'll change her mind and stay with me forever.' That thought complete, he quickly berated himself, 'That's crazy, desperate talk, Krillin. She's going. That's all there is to it, but hugging her like this, a piece of her will always stay with you. Her love. And your love with her.'  
  
Catching a glance at her watch, Marron increased her hold on her father before releasing him. Looking down at the man who had fathered her, her hero, Marron gave a brave smile. "I love you Daddy, and I promise to be good." She pecked him on his lips before stepping back.  
  
Another moment's look, hesitation, and she was walking to her car, entering it, cranking the engine and pulling away into the darkness of the pre-dawn morning. And then she was gone. Her taillights now invisible.  
  
Breathing deeply, Krillin could faintly smell his girl on him, her scent comforting. Like she was still home, still his. She was now free. Free and a woman.  
  
*******  
  
I opened the door to your room down the hall  
  
I turned on the light and all that I saw  
  
Was a bed and a desk and a couple of tacks  
  
No sign of someone who expects to be back  
  
It must've been one hell of a suitcase you packed  
  
*******  
  
"She's gone," Eighteen pointed out after Krillin had stood outside in the early morning black, straining to see the lights of Marron's car fifteen minutes after they had disappeared. Krillin had turned to look in his wife's direction at the sound of her voice. She watched him closely in return before shrugging and giving him a 'suit yourself' look, disappearing into the Kame House.  
  
Krillin sighed heavily and scanned the sky for his daughter one last time. Head hanging in defeat, he turned and trudged toward the house, following his love.  
  
Upon entering the building, Krillin noted the distinct lack of lighting. It seemed Eighteen had gone back to bed for a few hours and turned out all the lights along the way. After grabbing the cordless phone in case Marron ran into trouble and called, Krillin headed upstairs toward his bedroom.  
  
A peek inside confirmed Krillin's assumption. Eighteen had turned in and was breathing softly in the darkness. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her and continued down the hall instead.  
  
"I wonder if she left anything I'll need to mail to her," Krillin mused aloud outside Marron's old bedroom door. He slowly stretched out his hand and grasped the doorknob, half expecting it to scald his hand on contact. On the contrary, it was very cool to the touch as he twisted it to open the panel of oak.  
  
A flipped switch illuminated the room. Looking around, there seemed to be little left inside, mostly a few items of furniture, Krillin, and the dust bunnies. All the shelves were bare as well as the floor. Everything important was gone. Then again, the only truly important occupant of the room had always been Marron. Not much else had ever mattered in the least. Krillin shook his head at the spectacle and retraced his steps to the living room for some quiet, pre-dawn thoughts before the sun and all of Kame House rose.  
  
Crossing the room, Krillin settled into his favorite chair and set his empty coffee cup on the table beside him. As he did, his eyes caught sight of an old photograph of himself and Goku training as youngsters. Launch must have taken it one day when she had found a little free time to watch them instead of cleaning or cooking to try and fill the insatiable little, then unknown, Saiyan.  
  
Those were the good old days. No worries, no responsibilities. The only things that had concerned the pair had been their training, winning the World Martial Arts Championship and of course, their friendship. It had all been so simple back then. Things certainly had changed over the years, even if Goku still looked twenty years younger than his true age and was as carefree as he had been at ten. Dende knew, Krillin surely did not. He looked every bit his age with his mostly grayed hair and the beginning of wrinkles. He was getting up in his years, and the past abuse on his body was beginning to catch up to him.  
  
*******  
  
Twirl me about and twirl me around  
  
Let me grow dizzy and fall to the ground  
  
And when I look up at you looking down  
  
Say it was only a dream  
  
*******  
  
With a sigh, Krillin got back on his feet and walked over to a shelf containing pictures of his family. There all the years were recorded photographically. The first picture was of his wedding day. That day had certainly been a happy one for him; that night, even better.  
  
Not far from the wedding picture was one from Marron's third birthday. She had been adorable in her pink party dress and high pigtails. By that time she had become a rather inquisitive child, hinting at the highly intelligent woman she was destined to become. She would follow her father around the house for hours on end asking him questions about everything he did. At that time she had been like a little doll, an angelic plaything. She loved attention and Krillin had always been more than happy to supply her with enough love and affection for ten little girls.  
  
The picture behind the birthday party reminded Krillin of a day he had almost forgotten, the day Kame House's residents had taught Marron how to play Ring Around The Roses. In the picture, Master Roshi, Oolong, Marron and Krillin were all holding hands and dancing in a circle. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces except Oolong, who had been in a sulky mood from being forced to actually do something other than sunbathe. Eighteen must have snapped the shot, and of course, Marron's smile was the brightest of the group.  
  
Marron had certainly been a precious girl and Krillin knew he would never forget the way she had looked up to him and tugged his hand, and when he would look down to see what she wanted she would just bat her innocent eyes of blue and say, "I wuv oo Dadd-ee." Memories, precious memories.  
  
Suddenly aware of the presence of someone else in the room, Krillin turned to see who it would be at such an ungodly hour.  
  
"Come to bed," Eighteen called softly from the doorway, waiting for Krillin to obey.  
  
With a small smile on his lips, Krillin nodded his head and began walking toward his pajama-clad spouce. When he reached her, he softly commented, "I'm going to miss her."  
  
Eighteen nodded her head and replied, "I know." Turning, she started back to the bedroom to wait on Krillin. She knew he would come when he was good and ready.  
  
Reaching to turn off the light switch, Krillin glanced back at the pictures. "Well, baby girl, it was nice while it lasted, almost like a dream." A smile only those who know true loss can give on his face, Krillin softly whispered, "Yeah, only a dream." With that, he flipped down the switch and trudged up the stairs to the waiting arms of his wife and a world full of dreams.  
  
Song written and performed by: Mary-Chapin Carpenter  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? I know I always ask that at the end of every story, but it's only because I really want to know. Your ideas and input are very important to me. Let me know! Review! ^_^ 


End file.
